Hiding Under my Bed
by IchigoPudding
Summary: When Finn checks for Rachel under his bed at night he doesn't find the monster that he was expecting. Finn/Kurt – For multicolouredeyes’ Birthday Challenge. Scared!Finn


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, although I'd like to own Kurt.**

**Summary: When Finn checks for Rachel under his bed at night he doesn't find the monster that he was expecting. Finn/Kurt – For multicolouredeyes' Birthday Challenge. Scared!Finn**

**AN: This turned out darker than I expected… it was supposed to be all light-hearted and what-if?**

**Words: 1018**

**Thanks to shemerina for pointing out that Kurt is actually a counter-tenor ;)**

**--Hiding Under my Bed--**

Finn changed into his pyjamas before turning on his nightlight, it wasn't like he was scared of the dark or anything it was just so… so he could see! Because even while sleeping you needed to be able to see…

He approached his bed cautiously, he didn't want to go near it really but his bed was comfy and fluffy… Not to mention that it was where he slept.

He ran at it before jumping when he was about a metre away so that he wouldn't have to go near the dark shadows residing beneath. He landed with a thud, the bed giving an ominous creak. Finn swallowed his throat dry.

While sitting on his pillow he threw back the covers and, after checking for spiders, crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

If you had of told him right then that he was shivering he would have denied it but he was, oh how he was.

His hand reached for the flashlight that he stored in his pillowcase - for extra light because the nightlight just wasn't enough, okay?! - being quick in case a snake was lurking inside of the cotton cover. Finn pressed the button and with a click a beam of light shot from the torch, illuminating the far wall but making shadows appear in other places.

He bit his lip, this was the part that he hated the most. His toes curled in fear as he slowly lowered himself down over the edge of the bed, his eyes were clenched tightly shut and I tear escaped from behind one of his closed lids before he hurriedly wiped it away, concentrating on his mission.

His eyes opened when he finally had his head level with the underside of the frame. His fingers shook so much that he dropped the flashlight and it rolled away to the other side of the room.

Finn whimpered; this was not good! What if a vampire or the bogey man or even _Rachel_ was under there?! What would he do? They'd either drain his blood, kill him or kiss him with a lip gloss smothered mouth.

He was hyperventilating, rocking back and forth atop of his bed. His breath came out in pants and tears rolled down his cheeks.

He could not deal with this, not at all.

Finn stood up on his bed and it creaked again, loud in the silence. His breathing was heavy and his nose was becoming runny.

He jumped, landing two metres away from the bed and he quickly ran for the spot of light where he found the flashlight. He held it in quivering hands as he lowered himself to the ground slowly and shone the light under his bed.

Shoe, pizza box, Kurt, a homework sheet… All normal, he was about to rise to his feet when a thought struck him and he gasped aloud.

Why the hell was Kurt Hummel under his bed?!

The counter-tenor noticed that he was staring and slowly raised a hand, mouthing 'hi'.

Finn nodded his head jerkily, before quietly going over to the wall next to his door and turning on his light, trying not to wake up his mom who had work in the morning.

"K-Kurt?"

The teen slowly crawled out from underneath his bed, a small pout slightly curving his lips downwards.

"Hello Finn Hudson."

Finn turned off the flashlight and quickly – and as casually as he could in this type of situation - turned off his nightlight, coughing slightly.

"What… What were you doing under my bed?"

Kurt blushed, "Umm… I, um, dropped my… pen."

"But… Why would you drop it under my bed?" He bit his lip.

Kurt shrugged, "Just rolled under there."

He nodded after a minute, plausible, and chewed on his lip before releasing it, not noticing the counter-tenor practically drooling over his red bottom lip.

"So… Uh, Kurt. Why are you still here?"

"Umm… I thought that maybe I could… Hang out here… Awhile?"

Finn ran a hand through his hair – he was still shaking – and sighed.

"My mom's asleep and won't let me use the air pump to fill up the inflatable mattress so we'll have to share… Is that okay?"

Kurt's face was pink, was he hot, he wondered.

The counter-tenor carefully lifted up the sheets and slid into the bed, smiling at him and Finn nodded, grinning.

He sneakily turned the nightlight on again with his foot before turning off the main light and placed the torch on his desk. A metre away from the bed he jumped, as always.

There was a quiet_ oof _as he landed on something hard and he realised belatedly that someone else was in his bed.

"Oops, sorry Kurt," he mumbled before snuggling into the covers.

In the darkness Kurt slid an arm around his stomach and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good night Finn."

Finn smiled before awkwardly pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"See you in the morning Kurt."

He wrapped his arms around the counter-tenor and pulled the boy tightly to his chest.

The counter-tenor buried his face into Finn's chest and when he thought that Finn was asleep whispered two words.

"Love you."

Finn moved slightly, huffing out a breath and Kurt froze, only relaxing again when the jock didn't say anything.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Finn cracked and eye open and sleepily muttered a response.

"Mm, yeah, love you too, Kurt."

--

Sitting inside of Finn's cupboard Rachel quietly swore to herself, she knew she should have been the one to hide under the bed, damn that infernal Kurt Hummel!

Sighing silently she curled up and fell asleep, sulking.

Outside of the cupboard, two boys were sleeping peacefully, the moonlight from the window and Finn's nightlight illuminating their sleeping forms.

Finn wasn't scared anymore that night, and didn't dream of Rachel or of things going bump in the night.

--

The next morning Finn and Kurt were woken up by a small scream followed by a gasp and the sound of breaking cutlery.

Finn's mother had come to say hello.

--

**AN: Do you know how annoying it is to spell words like mum (mom) and colour (color) the American way? *Sigh***

**Oh, and as to **_**why**_** Finn let Kurt sleep over is due to the fact that Finn is nice – maybe **_**too**_** nice – and as dumb as a brick; in regards to most things.**


End file.
